For 20 years, the Summer Institute in Cognitive Neuroscience has brought together leaders in Cognitive Neuroscience and promising graduate students, post-doctoral researchers and young professors. This proposal seeks five years of funding for the program's continuation. The program focuses on staying up-to- date with the field's latest advancements and exposes its participants to the latest rapidly emerging methods and discoveries. Through a combination of lectures, debates, close interaction among Institute attendees, and laboratory demonstrations using advanced techniques such as functional neuroimaging and transcranial magnetic stimulation, participants are provided with an intense and rich exposure to a broad array of techniques and approaches bisecting all fields bearing on the mind and brain. The intensely interdisciplinary nature of the Summer Institute is its most defining feature and valuable asset. The next 5 years of the Institute will focus on the rapidly emerging field of Social Neuroscience. For instance, topics to be covered in the 2007 Summer Institute include the biological basis of human personality and individual differences, awareness of one's own self, awareness of others as social agents, and the role of emotional processing in decision making. The Summer Institute provides an essential service to the field by providing the nation's young scientists with unique training that fosters interdisciplinary perspective and collaboration and by encouraging cross- disciplinary exchange among both established scientific leaders and young, promising researchers. The Institute contributes directly to the advancement of the field by calling attention to and advancing knowledge of issues at the frontier of current discovery. The Summer Institute in Cognitive Neuroscience provides an essential service to the field by providing the nation's young scientists with unique training that fosters interdisciplinary perspective and collaboration and by encouraging cross-disciplinary exchange among both established scientific leaders and young, promising researchers. The Institute contributes directly to the advancement of the field by calling attention to and advancing knowledge of issues at the frontier of current discovery.